The King Of The Rave
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: rave older definition of a party. i send my new OC to a party, she has some things happen to her and goes loopy... mildly funny if you have no sence of humor....


: P yeah, heres what i've been working on this month, i suck at one shot, bear with me. the ending is rely sucky....

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a while since she had been to one of these, she wondered why she missed the booming music of the all night event. It couldn't hurt could it?

No, defiantly not.

The song she was currently trying to block out was "the big bang" an odd song about explosions.... or something else. It was quite confusing. She left the dance floor and went into the kitchen. A friend of hers was over by the refrigerator, slurring something to her boyfriend about wanting some ice-cream.

She starred into the punch bowl, she spotted a chunk of... who knows what, and decided NOT to get any. She walked outside, thee were some kids smoking, some guy handed her a lit one. She put it in her mouth and sucked. It wasn't long before the toxins in the smoke were in her brain, making it cloudy and hard to think.

She got back into the house some how, and back on the dance floor. Swaying with every step she took, she walked up the stairs in the living room/dance floor. She leaned on a wall, no longer sure what was going on around her.

Again, she want sure how, but a guy had come up to her. He hard red hair and was scowling quite deaply. He wore a band T-shirt and jeans. Frayed at the bottom. He was short for a guy, but taller than herself.

"My... Garr- why...doing.. .here?"

"What?" she asked

" I said 'my name is Garra, what ar you doing up here?'"

she still did not understand a thing he was saying. "Ok..." she relied.

"Are you high?" Is what he asked.

"Do you want to get high?" Is what she herd

"Naw man..." she pushed off from the wall, swaying again. "I ... dun-dun do drugs man..."

" Im going to get my sister."

"Im telling my sister."

"The hell.....?" she asked as he walked away. She leaned back on the wall, involuntarily, the world was spinning. _Fast_.

He came back with a blond girl, her hair was up in spikes and she wore a t-shirt and a short skirt.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"You... yoo... stop.." she said putting her hands on the blond girls shoulder.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No...." she slurred back to the blond girl

"What about smoking?"

"Hell.... so.. So, what, what was in that... thing?"

"I don't know, Garra, take her to lay down." the sister ordered.

"Lay who? Sex is over rated....." The two others starred at her. She was way to high to know anything. Anither part went blank.

They were in the living room, listing to the music play. She leaned on the wall to steady herself. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Sheep." she replied. He brushed it off as being high.

"Baa baa back sheep, have you amy...." ( yes, amy, its her slurred speech)

"Wool." he filled in.

"No.... goats go....."

"Baa also." She looked at the scowling boy odd. The deep red of his hair was highlighted on one side slightly, this she noticed.

She poked hm on the for head there the kanji for 'love' was written in deep red ink. A tattoo.

"Wool."

"No, love." he took her hand and held it with both of his. He turned it over and started writing the same kanji into her palm with an imaginary marker. "Love." he said again.

She looked down at his finger that was tracing the word in her palm.. "Kissy, kissy gaga..."

he sighed and pulled her toward the kitchen. . " No." ther was a red magic marker on the counter. Her pulled the cap off and traced the kanji for real this time. He slapped his hand over hers. "Love."

she nodded. "Love."

he felt accomplished, teaching a high person the defiance between sheep wool and love. Never mind, no he wasn't.

she was high for gods sake!

Yes, witch was a good rational reason why she just smashed her lips into his. His eyes went wide, hers shut.

"Kiss back you idiot!" someone shouted. His brother was going to get it when this party was over.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth as second he did. He snake his tongue up to hers and it stared a war. Of course, just because she had started pushing on his shoulders trying to cave his knees, he let her win and pulled back.

He lead her outside into the smoke. The smoke was starting to get to him within min. they went back in.

She started to laugh.

"Black, goat, wool." she slurred

"No." he corrected. "Sheep."

He lead her out on the dance floor. She leaned on him, the people were starting to leave, it was getting late.. Early....

The music had long stopped. She was leaning on him, smiling still mumbling about sheep, goats, and Monty python.

"Your arms off." she told him.

He put his arms around her and swayed with her. " I know. Tis but a flesh wound." she started laughing.

(I am the page brake of awesomeness, this is the first time I've used anything like this XD )

I woke up in the middle of a carpeted floor, sleeping on the chest of some guy I didn't even know.

"Are you awake?" he asked "do you rember me?"

"Love." I muttered. He nodded "and sheep and goats and the french taunting." I looked down at my hand. The kanji was now smudged.

"The king of the rave."


End file.
